Never Ending Love
by N.E.L.C
Summary: Es könnte das Finale sein - Ist es aber nicht Chap 9 UP
1. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano.**

**Prolog **

Genervt schaute sie auf das Display ihres Handys. _Unbekannter Teilnehmer_

Schon wieder.

„Hat er aufgelegt?"Lorelai schaute ihre Tochter fragend an. „Ja." „Das passiert in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft!?"Rory wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihr Handy erneut klingelte. Schnell drückte sie auf den Knopf mit dem grünen Hörer.

„Hallo... Hallo?"Rory warf ihrer Mum einen vielsagenden Blick zu und verschwand ins innere das Schulgebäudes, vor dem sie standen. „Jess, bist du das?"Rory schaute sich kurz im Flur der Schule um bevor sie weitersprach „Jess, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das und ich glaube das du öfters anrufst und dann schweigst, obwohl du etwas sagen willst... Hallo? Gut, du willst nicht reden, bitte, dann rede ich. Du hast du ganze Sache voll vergeigt. Du hättest mir anvertrauen können das du Probleme hast und den Schulabschluss nicht schaffst und dein Dad bei dir war, aber du hast es nicht getan. Du bist nicht mit mir auf meinen Ball gegangen..."Rory spürte wie allmählich Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, langsam drehte sie sich um und ging zu der kleinen Steinbank, die nicht weit von ihr an der Wand stand, um sich zu setzten „... bei der Abschlussfeier warst du auch nicht und du bist wieder verschwunden ohne dich zu verabschieden. Gut, das versteh ich, klar, aber das war's für mich. Und Morgen flieg ich nach Europa..."Sie musste sich zusammen reißen nicht laut los zu weinen. _Du bist wütend, nicht verletzt_, redete sie sich die ganze Zeit gut zu „...danach fang ich in Yale an, das Leben geht weiter..."Rory versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, aber der weinerliche Unterton in ihrer Stimme machte es unmöglich „... und ich werd nicht um dich weinen. Ich hoffe das erwartest du nicht von mir. Kann sein..."Sie schluckte „... kann sein das ich dich mal geliebt hab, aber ich sollte dich wohl gehen lassen. Also, das war's dann schätze ich."Die Tränen schienen sie entgültig zu übermannen, Rory atmete tief durch bevor sie so ruhig wie möglich weiter sprach „... Ähm, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Das wünsche ich dir wirklich sehr und , Ok, also, leb wohl. Ja, vielleicht klingt das für dich jetzt völlig bescheuert, aber so ist es. Leb wohl!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung starrte Jess niedergeschlagen auf das Münztelefon, bevor er den Hörer zurück in die Gabel hängte. Er hatte ihr nicht weh tun wollen und trotzdem hatte er es getan. Er gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich, bevor er schließlich die Erinnerung an das was er gerade gehört hatte verdrängte und langsam, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose, die Straße entlang Richtung Strand spazierte.

**Never Ending Love **

Er schaute kurz auf, als er das kichern und lachen vor ihm hörte. Schon wieder! Eines dieser frisch verliebten Pärchen, deren so große Liebe wohl nicht länger dauern würde als dieser Sommer. Sie störten ihn nicht, gar nicht. Stop, doch sie taten es. Sie störten ihn, sie nervten ihn, um genau zu sein er hasste sie. Als er bemerkte das die beiden ihn ansahen, als wär er einer dieser verrückten, die hier, in Kalifornien, überall herum liefen, warf er ihnen einen angewiderten Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Buch._ the electric kool- aid acid test_, zum zweiten mal. Es war keins seiner Lieblingsbücher, aber das einzige das er in den letzten Wochen nicht schon gelesen hatte. Wenn er genau überlegte, hatte er das Buch seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt, genau genommen seit dem Tag... Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Warum fielen ihm diese Dinge immer ein wenn es auf die Nacht zu ging? Wenn der Strand, an dem er saß, immer leerer wurde und die Sonne allmählich verschwand. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, bevor er die aufgeschlagene Seite überflog um den Abschnitt zusuchen bei dem er durch diese Möchtegern Turteltauben gestört worden war.

"Hey Lily!" „Jess!" Lily lächelte ihn unter dem Couchtisch hervor kurz an und verschwand dann wieder im Schatten, der darunter lag, um sich ihrem Buch zu widmen. Warum wunderte er sich eigentlich immer noch über sie? Seit er hier war hatte er immer wieder beobachtet, wie sie in Schränken saß, unter Tischen, hinter der Couch, überall, nur nicht dort wo normale Menschen sich hinsetzen würden um zu lesen. Jess trat durch die weiße Schwingtür in die Küche. „Hunger?" Sasha schaute ihn fröhlich lächelt an. Statt ihr zu antwort, nahm er sich eine Dose Coke aus dem Kühlschrank und hielt sie vielsagend nach oben. Sash nickte kurz und wendete sich dann wieder der Schüssel zu in die sie gerade etwas Öl und ein paar Gewürze getan hatte. Jess blieb noch kurz in der Küche stehen und beobachtete die blonde Frau bei ihrer Arbeit, bevor er genau so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder nach draußen verschwand.

„Nächster Halt – Kölner Hauptbahnhof!"

Lorelai schaute kurz auf die kleine Anzeigetafel oberhalb der Tür die ins nächste Abteil führte. „Hey Rory, steh auf wir sind da." Lorelai streckte um ihre Rücksacke von der Ablage über ihren Köpfen zu ziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der erste neben ihr auf dem Boden stand, gerade als sie den zweiten anpacken wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf Rory. „Hey", sie stupste ihre Tochter kurz an „Wir sind da!"„Hmm Was?" Rory zwinkerte kurz „Achso ja, klar...!"Langsam stand sie auf, griff nach ihrem Rucksack, der bereits neben ihr stand und kämpfte sich mit dem schweren unförmigen Ding durch die schmalen Gänge des Zuges. „Also was ist los?"Lorelai und Rory marschierten, beladen wie Packesel, durch den Bahnhof. „Nichts!"Rory blieb kurz stehen und zog den linken Träger ihres Rucksackes etwas fester. „Rory"Lorelai sah ihre Tochter fordernd an „Erzähl mir nicht, es wäre nichts!"„Wenn es doch so ist", antwortete Rory ihrer Mum etwas genervt. „Ok, dann ist halt nichts."Gab Lorelai ebenfalls genervt zurück „Es gibt keinen Grund aus dem du seit wir unterwegs sind, und das sind ja gerade mal zwei Monate, nicht bei der Sache bist." Rory tapste schweigend neben Lorelai her. „Hmm, Ok, du willst nichts sagen verstehe."Lorelai drückte mit einem Arm die große Glastür nach außen auf „Dann sag mir wenigstens wo wir hier einen Kaffee herkriegen und eins sag ich dir – Wir fahren nie wieder mit dem Zug, wenn es eigentlich Zeit ist zu schlafen!"

Jimmy schleuderte wie wild mit einer großen Senftube über die soeben fertig gewordenen Bürger, wobei er seine Arbeitskollegen total missachtete, die um ihn herum standen und sich ebenfalls an der Senftube bedienen wollten. Immer wieder pirschte sich einer von beiden an, und versuchte Jimmy die Flasche von hinten aus der Hand zu ziehen.  
Jimmy drehte sich ruckartig um und erkannte Jess der vor dem kleinen Imbissladen stand.  
" Was machst Du denn hier?", wollte er wissen, stellte die Flasche kurz ab, was zur Folge hatte, das sich seine beiden Angestellten auf die Flasche stürzen wollten.  
Doch Jimmy entschied sich eines besseren und zog die Senftube gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Tresen, um sie Peter vor der Nase weg zu schnappen.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte er leise und begnügte sich wieder damit hinter Jimmy zu stehen und zu warten.  
" Ich wollt nur mal schauen was Du so machst!", erklärte Jess und das er eigentlich wegen eines ganz anderen Problems hier her gekommen war, verriet er noch nicht.  
" Also gut Jungs, ich geh dann mal für'n paar Minuten raus zu Jess, kommt ihr alleine klar?", fragte er, ohne auch nur die Reaktion der beiden jungen Männer ab zu warten und stiefelte davon wobei er die Flasche Senf auf dem Tresen stellte.

**A/N: Review Fortsetzung - Also wenn ihr mehr wollt, zeigt es uns g**


	2. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano.**

**Vielen Lieben Dank an Juici, Dieutrixx und LoveJess**

**Disclaimer: **Der Club hat einiges - Viele Mitglieder (über 120), nette Gründerinnen, liebe Mitglieder, einen guten Grund zu existieren, aber keine Rechte an den aus der Serie bekannten Charackteren... genau so wenig will er Geld damit machen

„Wow... ich hätte nicht gedacht das man hier fast überall Kaffee bekommt.. und er schmeckt gar nicht mal schlecht! Zwar nicht so gut wie der von Luke aber.... Hey Schatz.. magst Du nicht auch mal kosten?", fragte Lorelai euphorisch in ihrem Rausch und schob ihren überdimensionalen Rucksack ein Stück zu Seite.  
" Nein danke.. ich bin halt noch etwas geschafft von dieser Zugfahrt... ich hätte nicht gedacht das man zwischen Decke und Boden eines Anhängers so schnell mit diesen Rucksäcken hängen bleiben kann! Und dann die ganze Zeit gebückt durch die Gegend laufen!", Rory schüttelte erledigt den Kopf und lehnte sich in ihrem Plastikstuhl zurück.  
" Aber das Zeug wirkt Wunder! Du weißt doch! Kaffee heilt alle Wunden!", versuchte es Lorelai noch einmal und hielt Rory die dampfende Tasse unter die Nase.  
" Ist nur was unverschämt das man hier nur bei McDonalds so viel Kaffee trinken kann wie man möchte!", erklärte sie dann der verdutzten Lorelai und nahm ihr den Becher ab.  
" Was? Na dann gib den meinen Kaffee weder her!", rief Lorelai lachend und erregte das Aufsehen einiger vorbei gehender Passanten.  
Rory nahm einen tiefen Schluck und bemerkte wie gut ihr das heiße Nass tat.  
Erleichtert schaute sie zum Dom hoch. Sie hatten sich in ein Cafe gesetzt, das nur ein Paar Meter von der Römischen Kirche entfernt lag und ließen sich von der warmen Sommersonne verwöhnen.  
" Und .. über was grübelst Du die ganze Zeit nach?", fragte Lorelai dann vorsichtig und schaute ihre Tochter ermutigend an. "Ach nichts", sagte Rory mit leiser Stimme. Obwohl ihr sehr viele Sachen durch den Kopf gingen aber sie wollte jetzt nicht reden, sie wollte einfach die Europatour genießen auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel den die ganze Zeit ging ihr Jess durch den Kopf und warum es so enden musste!!  
"Hallo noch da?!" ,rief Lorelai voller Freude und mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Rory zuckte leicht zusammen "Äh... was... wie bitte?!" fragte sie leicht verwirrt.  
"Also irgendwas ist doch mit dir, Schatz? Geht es um Jess?" Plötzlich sprang Rory auf, zahlte noch schnell den Kaffee, nahm Lorelai an der Hand und sagte: "Komm gehen wir Schuhe kaufen und schauen uns die Stadt an!" Sie wollte einfach Jess und alles was passiert ist aus dem Kopf bekommen und die Zeit mit ihrer besten Freundin genießen bevor sie in Yale anfing.  
Lorelai ging leicht verwirt mit, lachte dann nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und ging die Straße entlang!

Kaum war Jimmy mit Jess draußen, sprang Peter rüber zum Tresen und schnappte sich die ersehnte Senftube.  
Jess wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er musste Jimmy was dringendes sagen, seit er aus Stars Hollow weggegangen ist, war Jimmy sein besten Freund geworden. Er war derjenige für ihn, den er alles anvertrauen konnte. Alles über Rory, Stars Hollow die Schule....  
Jess fasste seinen Mut zusammen und sagte: "Jimmy, Ich muss sie wieder sehen! "Jess wusste wie Jimmy darauf reagieren würde, denn er hatte ihm geraten, dass er Rory vergessen sollte!  
Aber ganz anders als erhofft nickte Jimmy und sagte einfach:"Komma aber bald wieder zurück und pass auf dich auf"! So verschwand Jimmy wieder in die Imbissbude wo er sofort mit Peter schrie, da ihm die Senftube am Boden gefallen ist, und der ganze Boden nun dreckig war.  
  
Jess rannte nach Hause packte die notwendigsten Sachen ein und stieg in sein Auto und fuhr los!  
Die ganz Fahrt lang dachte er nach: Warum habe ich sie bloß so behandelt? Ich liebe sie doch und das werde ich immer tun, egal was auch passieren wird, auch wenn wir keine 2. Chance bekommen, ich kann sie einfach nicht vergessen!!  
Jess fuhr einige Tage, und immer war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Rory!  
Nichts konnte ihm mehr aufhalten das er zu ihr fuhr! Gar nichts, er fuhr jeden Tag in der Früh los bis es dunkel wurde und schlief sogar in seinen Auto!

Rory saß auf ihrem Bett in der Jugendherberge die sie am Abend zuvor bezogen hatten und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Sie mochte diese Stadt - Wien.  
Sie wollten nur zwei Tage bleiben und danach weiter nach... Lorelai und sie hatten sich gestern darüber unterhalten, aber Rory konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen das sie um laufe der letzten drei Tage mehr als drei Städte gesehen hatten. Köln, Bonn, Heidelberg und ,bevor sie auf direktem Weg nach Wien gekommen waren, München  
Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Es war die erste Jugendherberge in der sie das Glück gehabt hatten ein Doppelzimmer zu erwischen und dann auch noch eins mit eigenem kleinen Bad. „Mum!"Rory erhob sich von ihrem Bett und ging auf die beige lackierte Tür zu „Mum! Beeil dich!"Rory klopfte gegen die Tür um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter auf sich zu lenken.  
„Noch zehn Minuten!"Lorelai hatte das Wasser abgestellt, um ihrer Tochter antworten zu können.  
„Das hast du vor fünfzehn Minuten auch schon gesagt", erwiderte Rory genervt. „Na und!"  
Rory konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie ihre Mutter einen Schmollmund zog als sie das Wasser in der Dusche wieder aufdrehte.  
Mit einem Seufzer drehte Rory sich um und tapste zurück zu ihrem Bett.  
  
Zwei Stunden später standen Lorelai und Rory mitten in Wien.  
Es war atemberaubend. Diese Gebäude, dazu das schöne Wetter, das sie schon seit drei Wochen nicht mehr im Stich gelassen hatte. Einfach perfekt, fast zu perfekt.

**A/N - Wir wollen Reviews,Reviews und noch mals Reviews also gebt sie uns **fg


	3. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano und GGLOVE**

**Vielen Lieben Dank an Juici, LoveJess und kristina2**

**Disclaimer: **Der Club hat einiges - Viele Mitglieder (etwa 130), nette Gründerinnen, liebe Mitglieder, einen guten Grund zu existieren, aber keine Rechte an den aus der Serie bekannten Charackteren... genau so wenig will er Geld damit machen

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Straße vor dem Diner. Bevor er die Lichter ausschaltete und sich im Dunkeln zur Treppe tastete.  
Vor mehr als drei Tagen hatte Jimmy ihn angerufen und ihm, wie beiläufig erklärt, das Jess auf dem Weg zurück nach Stars Hollow war, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
Seit diesem Zeitpunkt erwartete Luke jedes Mal wenn er aus dem Fenster sah Jess' schrottreifen Wagen um die Ecke biegen zu sehen und jedes mal wurde er enttäuscht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen endlich angekommen stand Jess mit dem Auto vor Luke's Diner. Er stieg aus und mit voller Hoffnung das er Rory sieht ging er hinein! Als Luke ihn sah, freute er sich total, endlich ist er wieder bei mir, dachte er sich. Doch Lukes Gesichtsausdruck zuerst noch erfreut, wechselte sich aber sehr schnell als Jess vor ihm stand und ihn begrüßte und sagte, dass er wieder zurück sei! Luke erwiderte schroff: "Und wie lange hast du vor zu bleiben? Und wirst du dich das nächste mal auch wieder nicht verabschieden?" Jess war perplex und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Dennoch stotterte er irgendetwas dahin: "Ähm... nein... ich weiß nicht ein paar Tage. Ich bin wieder gekommen weil ich was klären muss!" Luke wusste genau von was und wem Jess redete. "Sie ist nicht da, sie ist in Europa mit Lorelai, dein weiter Weg war also umsonst! meinte Luke zu Jess! Jess sah Luke traurig an und meinte: "Achso, ich dachte sie wären wieder da! Hat sie irgend eine Nachricht für mich hinterlassen? Irgendwas? Nur ein Wort, ein Zettel irgendwas?" flehte Jess.  
Luke sagte kein Wort mehr, er rang mit sich selbst ..nein ja nein... dachte er sich, er würde ihr wieder weh tun!  
Aber Luke musste es einfach, er hatte Mitleid mit Jess!  
Er griff unter den Tresen hinein und holte einen Brief heraus, auf dem nur Jess stand mehr nicht. Jess nahm wortlos den Brief verschwand zurück in sein Auto und fuhr einfach nur los! Wie in Trance fuhr er zum See und er setzte sich auf den Steg. Jess schaute gerade aus aufs Wasser, während er vorsichtig den Briefumschlag öffnete.  
Er staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm lediglich eine kleine Notiz in den Schoß schwebte. Neugierig entfaltete er das kleine Stück Papier und erkannte eine Art Karte.  
Darauf waren verschiedene Länder Europas gezeichnet, über das Blatt und die Länder waren kleine Punkte gemalt, die mit Zahlen versehen und mit Strichen untereinander verbunden waren. Jess hob die Braue als er die Daten zu den jeweiligen Ländern auf der Rückseite des Blattes erkennen konnte.  
Unter den Daten konnte er deutlich Rorys Schrift erkennen:  
„Falls Du doch noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen möchtest!", stand da geschrieben.  
Jess faltete das kleine Blatt wieder zusammen, stob es zurück in den Briefumschlag und sprang auf die Beine, die ihn schon zum Auto trugen...

Wien! Wien war ne tolle Stadt dachte Rory als sie mitten in Wien stand und in den Himmel schaute. Fast hätte sie Jess vergessen doch er ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ständig musste sie an ihn denken die schöne Zeit die sie mit ihm hatte aber auch über die schlechte dachte sie oft nach!  
Immer wenn sie Jess sah fing ihr Herz an zu klopfen im Bauch bekam sie so ein kleines kribbeln und ihr wurde immer so warm wenn sie sich küssten sie wollte ihm am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen! Seine Wärme spüren,...doch das war vorbei es ist aus!  
Plötzlich zuckte sie leicht zusammen als sie Lorelai von weitem rufen hörte: "Ich hab den lang erhofften Kaffe!" Sie wedelte mit zwei Bechern in der Hand rum. "Kannst du dir vorstellen da war so ein Vollidiot der wollte mir doch glatt an die Wäsche und hat mich dumm angemacht und der sah einfach wähh aus,..."als sie merkte das Rory ganz wo anders war als bei ihrer Geschichte fing sie an total blödsinniges zu erzählen! "Ja und als ich dann da stand und mein Kaffe haben wollte Stand da auf einmal Metallica und wollten mich zum Essen einladen natürlich hab ich sofort ja gesagt, ja und als wir grad auf dem Weg zum Restaurant waren bin ich auf einmal Homer begegnet von Simpsons ja und dann..........."Langsam wachte Rory von ihrem Trance auf "Was?" ,sagte sie leicht verwirrt! Lorelai grinste sie an und sagte: "Komm lass uns Schuhe kaufen gehen!"  
Leicht verwirrt von ihrem Traum und der Geschichte ihrer Mutter stand Rory auf und lief neben Lorelai her als plötzlich ihr Piepser piepste, sie nahm ihn und las die Nachricht. "Oh mein Gott" ,schrie Rory und schaute ihre Mutter entsetzt an! Rory atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor sie den kurzen Text ein weiteres mal überflog und dann wieder ihre Mutter anschaute. „Denkst du wir schaffen es bis Morgen Mittag in Berlin zu sein?"Rory schaute Lorelai hoffnungsvoll und zugleich ängstlich an „Wir könnten auch dort Schuhe kaufen gehen", fügte sie beschlichtigend hinzu, bevor ihr überhaupt klar wurde was es bedeuten konnte nach Berlin zufahren und... Ihr Blick war immer noch fest auf ihre Mutter gerichtet, auf ihre beste Freundin, die sie immer Verstand, nur in diesem Fall, war Rory sich nicht sicher ob sie einverstanden wäre. Lorelai zog nach einigem Nachdenken die Augenbraun zusammen und sah ihre Tochter unverwandt an „Na... ok, wenn ... du es so willst!", antwortete sie zögernd „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß was mein exaktes Ebenbild zu diesem plötzlichen Meinungswandel bewogen hat."Lorelai legte den Arm um Rory, die beiden Kaffeebecher immer noch in der Hand „Zurück zur Jugendherberge, Rucksäcke packen und zum Bahnhof?" Rory nickte stumm, ihre Gedanken überall, nur nicht hier in Wien, einer der Städte auf die sie sich am meisten gefreut hatte. Sie war ihr egal. Alles war ihr egal... die ganze Reise. Warum waren sie überhaupt gefahren? Lorelai hätte das Geld für ihr eigenes Hotel gut gebrauchen können. Sie hätten anlegen sollen, für Reparaturen, an ihrem kleinen Häuschen, das sie beide über alles liebten. Ihr Häuschen, in Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow, der Bücherladen, Luke's, Luke, Jess, der Brief...

Rory konnte ihren eigenen Gedanken kaum folgen. Erst als sie und Lorelai einen abgedunkelten, seltsam riechenden Raum betraten, realisierte sie das sie in ihrem Zimmer in der kleinen Herberge stand. „Also, wie der Typ unten gesagt hat, der nächste Zug fährt in einer halben Stunde, nur bis Dresden, von dort aus müssen wir selbst sehen wie wir weiter kommen, aber er fährt..." schnatterte Lorelai fröhlich vor sich her „... also müssen wir uns beeilen. Rory, steh nicht so rum, hilf lieber deiner armen gestressten Mutter!" Rory konnte nicht vermeiden zu grinsen. Hatte Lorelai auf dem ganzen Weg hier her so gebrabbelt? Es war das erstemal in ihrem leben das Rory es nicht gehört hatte.Immer noch grinsend setzte Rory sich in Bewegung. Diese Hektik! Keine zehn Minuten später standen die beiden, wieder bepackt wie zwei Lastesel, vor dem Eingang der Jugendherberge und warteten auf ihr Taxi. „Also..." , fing Lorelai an „Warum willst du jetzt doch auf einmal schon Morgen in Berlin sein? Ich dachte wir hätten uns draufgeeinigt, das wir den Berlin Trip um einen Tag verkürzen um dafür noch länger hier zubleiben." Rory zuckte mit den Schultern „Wir wollten doch eigentlich spontan sein und was ist spontaner als einen Plan , ganz spontan, zuändern!" Rory merkte das Lorelai sich mit ihrer Erklärung, nicht wirklich zufrieden gab, aber für den Moment ließ sie sie in Ruhe und das war alles was sie wollte, zumindest an diesem Tag, in dieser Stunde, in dieser einen Minuten.

**A/N Reviews Reviews Reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano und GGLOVE**

**Vielen Lieben Dank an Juici und Hallo-Kitty-Mimi**

„Luke!" Jess starrte seinen Onkel genervt an. „Was?", fauchte Luke augenblicklich zurück. „Hör auf!" „Mit was soll sich aufhören?"Die beiden saßen im großen Wartesaal des Hartforder Flughafens, und auch wenn keiner von beiden es zugeben wollte, hielten die meisten Menschen um sie herum sie vermutlich für Vater und Sohn. „Mit deinem ewigen Kopfschütteln. Seit drei Stunden tust du nichts anderes!"Jess verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte noch tiefer in seinen Sitz. Luke sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und begann wieder seinen Kopf ungläubig von einer Seite zur andern zu bewegen.

Flashback 

„_Luke!" Jess nickte ihm kurz zu „Jess!"Luke war nicht wohl dabei Jess zusehen, mit diesem, diesem Blick. Luke kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zuwissen das dieser Blick nichts gutes bedeutete, nicht bei Jess. „Was hast du vor?"Er stand immer noch hinter dem Tresen und beobachtete wie sein Neffe kurz hinter dem Vorhang, der die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk verbarg, verschwand und mit seinem Seesack über der Schulter wieder hervor kam. „W willst du hin?" „Weg!", antwortete Jess in seiner alt bekannten Manier „Wohin weg?"„Na, weg eben!"und schon hatte Jess den Laden verlassen._

_Luke stand kurze Zeit da, unschlüssig was er zu tun hatte. Jess lebte nicht mehr bei ihm, also was machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken. Er war sein Neffe, verdammt, es war sein gottverliehenes Recht sich Gedanken zumachen._„_Ceaser!" Luke schmiss seine Schürze auf dem Tresen „Ich bin kurz weg!"_

_Als Luke den Laden verließ, sah er gerade noch wie Jess Wagen um die nächste Ecke bog und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Ohne groß darüber Nachzudenken, zog Luke seine Wagenschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, spurtete auf die andere Straßenseite und machte sich an Jess' Verfolgungen.__Je weiter er seinen Neffen folgte, desto weniger glaubte er wohin sie fuhren._

„_Ok und jetzt raus mit der Sprache – Was hast du vor?"__ Jess drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um. Es brauchte einen kleinen Moment um den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck abzuschütteln, aber es gelang ihm schließlich „Was zum Henker... Bist du mir nachgefahren? Was willst du hier?"Jess verstand den Aufwand, den sein Onkel getrieben hatte, nicht. „Hast du doch gehört – wissen was du vor hast!"__ Jess verdrehte die Augen, griff nach seinem Seesack und wanderte langsam zu einem der Ticketschalter._ „_Jess!" Luke war direkt hinter ihm. „Onkel Luke!"Jess verfiel wieder in seinen allzu bekannten Abwehr – Modus, der Luke, bisher, immer früher oder später zum aufgeben gezwungen hatte.__ Luke hatte nicht vor weiter auf dieses Spiel einzugehen. Stattdessen versuchte er zu sehen was auf dem Ticket, das Jess mittlerweile in der Hand hielt stand._ „_Berlin, also?"fragte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Ja, Berlin", antwortete Jess, nicht mehr ganz so kampflustig, als noch vor wenigen Minuten, zu viele andere Gedanken geisterten in seinem Kopf herum._ „_Warum?"__ Jess fummelte kurz an seiner Jackentasche herum, als er endlich fand was er suchte drückte er Luke einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand. „Rory?"Lukes Blick war immer noch auf die Karte gerichtet._ „_Yep!" „Du denkst das sie wirklich da ist?"„Warum sollte sie es nicht sein?"_ „_Du weißt das sie mit Lorelai unterwegs ist?"Luke warf seinem Neffen einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Jess nickte „Ich bin gleich wieder da."_

„_Wo warst du?"„Telefonieren!"Jess ließ sich neben Luke auf einen der Sitze fallen. „Mit wem?"„Rory"„Du hast sie gesprochen"„Nope"„Was dann?"„Da merkt man mal wieder, das die dich jeglichem Fortschritts verweigerst. Ich hab ihr eine Nachricht auf den Pieper geschickt"_

_Flashback ende_

„Ich muss!"Jess deutete auf die Anzeige Tafel schräg vor ihnen. „Ich sehe es!"Luke tat es Jess gleich und stand auf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Jess umarmen? Ihm viel Glück wünschen? Ihm bitten vorsichtig zusein? „Bis dann, Luke!"Jess nahm ihm diese entscheiden ab in dem er ihm ein letztes mal zunickte und dann langsam in den Menschenmassen verschwand.

**A/N . Nur als Warnung - je weniger Reviews desto länger dauerts bis zum nächsten Teil und glaubt mit DEN wollt ihr lesen**


	5. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano und GGLOVE**

**Danke an Juici, Diana2901, Steffi0187, LoveJess und Dieutrix für die Reviews so viele hatte wir noch nie nach einem Kapitel. Euch haben die anderen die schnelle fortsetzung zu verdanken.**

**Also, Leute ihr könnt euch bei den 5 bedanken indem ihr diesmal Reviews schreibt zum andern gilt die Drohung vom letzten Mal noch.**

Rory und Lorelai saßen gerade im Zug und waren nur noch ein paar Kilometer von Berlin, als sich Rorys Pieper meldete. Sie kramte ihn aus ihrer Jackentasche uns las die Nachricht:  
Bin jetzt in Berlin. Ich kann 3 Tage bleiben. Komm bitte zum Brandenburger Tor. Werde da warten.  
Als Rory das las, musste sie lächeln. Nun stand es also fest, dass sie Jess treffen würde.  
  
"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, wer dich angepiept hat? War er es?", fragte Lorelai neugierig und sah Rory erwartungsvoll an. "Nein, es war...äh...Lane!!!", log Rory. "Lane hat dich abgepiept? Warum? Und vor allem wie? Hat ihre Mutter ihr einen Pieper gekauft? Das klingt für mich sehr unwahrscheinlich.", fragte Lorelai weiter. "Sie hat Daves Pieper benutzt", antwortete Rory schnell. "Und was wollte Lane jetzt?", fragte Lorelai interessiert. "Sie möchte, dass ich ihr ein Souvenir mitbringe. Am liebsten hätte sie ein paar CDs von deutschen Rockbands.", sagte Rory zufrieden darüber, dass ihr diese Erklärung eingefallen war. "Ohh, das ist typisch für Lane. Na ja, du findest bestimmt etwas für sie. Wir können ja direkt nach unserer Ankunft die Musik- und Andenkensläden stürmen", plapperte Lorelai voller Vorfreude. "Aber wir müssen uns natürlich auch die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen. Um einzukaufen müssen wir schließlich nicht extra nach Berlin fahren.", unterbrach Rory ihre Mutter. "Stimmt, die Cafés. Die hätte ich fast vergessen! Wir müssen aber auch Fotos machen. Sonst glaubt uns keiner, dass wir in einem Berliner Café, Berliner Kaffee getrunken haben.", antworte diese lächelnd. "Mom. Ich meine des Brandenburger Tor, ...", begann Rory, doch Lorelai unterbrach sie. "Ja, aber die Cafés sind genau so wichtig. Wenn ich in Berlin keinen Kaffee bekomme, wird Berlin nämlich unser letztes Ziel werden. Ohne Rückfahrt!"

Die Türen des Zuges glitten zur Seite. Rory stieg aus dem Zug und fand sich auf einem riesigen Bahnhof wieder. Hinter ihr stapfte ihre Mutter aus dem Zug. Sie stellte ihr Gepäck ab und streckte sich. "Das ist also Berlin? Und wo sind jetzt deine ganzen Sehenswürdigkeiten?", fragte sie gelangweilt. "Mom, wir sind noch auf dem Bahnhof. Sehenswürdigkeiten treiben sich hier leider nur an besonderen Feiertagen rum.", antwortete Rory mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. "Heißt das, wir müssen erst noch laufen? Ich will aber zuerst einen Kaffee", schmollte Lorelai. "OK, Mom. Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir zuerst einen Kaffe trinken. Ich bin von der langen Fahrt nämlich total geschafft.", stimmte Rory ihr zu. "Na ja, kein Wunder. Die hast ja auch dauernd die Zugbegleiterin durch den Zug gejagt, weil du irgendetwas von ihr wolltest." "Das warst du, Mom. Wir wären fast aus dem Zug geflogen, weil du das Personal mit deinen Kaffe und Kuchen-Wünschen genervt hast", erklärte Rory ernst. "Stimmt, das war ich. Aber du hast doch...Nein, das war ja auch ich. Wow, habe ich mich furchtbar benommen", gestand Lorelai.

Als Lorelai und Rory einen Kaffee getrunken hatten, machten sie sich auf zum Brandenburger Tor.  
"Und deshalb sind wir fast eine Stunde durch Berlin gelaufen?", fragte Lorelai enttäuscht, als sie vorm Tor stand und es ganz genau betrachtete. "Nein, wir sind nur so lange durch die Gegend gelaufen, weil du unbedingt alle Cafés in der Umgebung sehen wolltest.", antwortete Rory schnippisch. "Oh, dann scheint es wohl meine Schuld gewesen zu sein, dass ich jetzt keinen Schritt mehr gehen kann", sieht Lorelai ein. "Dann setz dich doch einfach mal hin und leg die Füße hoch. Da ist eine Bank", sagte Rory während sie die Gegend nach Jess absuchte. "Gute Idee. Du kannst dieses Tor ja solange von allen Seiten fotografieren.", sagte Lorelai, während sie Rory den Fotoapparat in die Hand drückte und zur Bank davon humpelte.  
Langsam ging Rory weiter und hielt Ausschau nach Jess. Und da sah sie ihn, auf der Rückenlehne einer Bank sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Als sie sich ihm näherte, blickte er auf und sah sie. Schnell sprang Jess von der Bank auf, legte sein Buch zur Seite und ging auf sie zu.  
Als er sich ihr näherte, wurde Rory nervös. Was sollten sie jetzt sagen? Ich habe dich vermisst? Sie hatte so oft an ihr Wiedersehen mit Jess gedacht und sich ganz genau überlegt, was sie tun sollte, wenn es so weit wäre, doch jetzt wusste sie überhaupt nichts mehr, außer, dass sie sich freute, ihn zu treffen.  
"Hey", sagte Jess, als er vor ihr stand.  
"Hey", antwortete Rory. Das ist ja ein toller Anfang, dachte sie ironisch.  
Einige Sekunden, die ihnen wie Ewigkeiten vorkamen, standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich verlegen an.  
Dann, ganz plötzlich, kam Jess noch näher zu Rory, umarmte sie sanft und küsste sie zärtlich. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Rory realisierte was gerade geschah. Ihre Gedanken machten Purzelbäume. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war die Idee noch gutgewesen, aber jetzt bekam sie langsam Zweifel. Was wenn Jess sich nicht geändert hatte? Wenn er wieder einfach gehen würde? Wenn er immer noch kein vertrauen in sie hatte? Was wenn sie mit ihm an ihrer Seite zwar nicht allein, aber einsam wäre? So wie es vor seinem Verschwinden immer gewesen war, wenn sie zusammen waren. Was wenn sich einfach nichts geändert hatte? Ohne sie wirklich zu merken was sie tat, löste sich Rory ruckartig von Jess, hob ihre Hand und traf Jess direkt oberhalb seines linken Wangenknochens. Es wirkte fast unnatürlich wie sein Kopf nach rechts Wegknickte. Langsam zog Rory ihre Hand zurück, ihre Lippen formten Worte ohne das ein Ton herauskam. Jess schaute sie geradeheraus an. Ohne auch nur das geringste Anzeichen für irgendein Gefühl in seinen Augen. „Es... es..."Rorys Stimme war zurückgekehrt. Sie senkte den Kopf und griff sich mit einer an die Schläfe als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie Jess wieder ansah „Es tut mir leid..."Ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte, fast unmerklich „... aber...", setzte sie wieder an „... es war keine gute Idee. Das alles hier... wir können nicht... es ist zuviel passiert um einfach..." Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie wollte weiter sprechen aber ihr fehlten die Worte. Wie als Zeichen das sie entgültig aufgab hob sie die Arme. Jess verstand erst, auf was sie hinaus wollte, als sie sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte und in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war zurück lief. Während er ihr nach schaute, betastete er mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine linke Wange, die erst jetzt, als Rory verschwand, zu schmerzen begann. „Verdammt!"Jess spürte das die Stelle an der Rory ihn getroffen hatte langsam anschwoll. Morgen würde er einen schönes Veilchen, durch die Gegend tragen. Mit einem Mal waren seine Gedanken wieder bei Rory. Warum...? Die Frage blieb unausgesprochen. Suchend schaute er sich um. In der Hoffnung, Rory noch irgendwo in den Massen von Einwohnern und Touristen auszumachen. Er würde sich nicht einfach in das nächste Flugzeug steigen und zurück fliegen, und selbst wenn er es tat, nicht ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Er würde nicht einfach gehen, das hatte er schon mal getan und das war ein Fehler gewesen. Einer von der Sorte die man nie wieder gut machen kann.


	6. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano und GGLOVE**

**Vielen lieben Dank an Grazyprecious und Diana2901.**

**Diana2901 nur gedult, nach und nach werden deine Fragen alle beantwortet. Hoffe ich zumindest ;)**

Diesmal ist der Teil etwas kürzer aber ich kann euch jetzt schon versprechen das der nächste wieder länger wird.

Und denkt dran immer schon Reviews schreiben, sonst ... hmmm ich hoff mal ihr wisst was sonst g

Rory rannte, durch das Tor, auf die Bank zu auf der sie ihre Mutter zurückgelassen hatte.Was sollte sie ihr erzählen? Sollte sie überhaupt was sagen? Es war ein Fehler gewesen das wusste sie jetzt. Ihr Fehler, diesmal, was es ihr eigener, nicht Jess'.

„Mum!" Sie blieb vor ihrer Mutter, die es geschafft hatte irgendwo einen Kaffee zum mitnehmen aufzutreiben, stehen.„Und?", fragte Lorelai „Schöne Photos gemacht?" Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte welche machen sollen, verdammt... jetzt müsste sie irgendetwas erzählen. Lorelais langeweille verwandelte sich urplötzlich in Besorgnis, als sie ihre Tochter ansah. Nervös biss Rory auf ihre Lippe, den Blick von einer Seite zur andern schweifen lassend. „Schatz,", fing Lorelai an „... Wie wärs wenn du mir jetzt endlich mal erzählst was los ist?"

„..Und dann habe ich ...Naja ...halt"Rory fuchtelt wild mit ihren Armen vor Lorelais Gesicht und sie nickte nur um zu zeigen, dass sie ihre Tochter verstanden hatte.  
Lorelai und Rory saßen auf dem unbequemen und einzigen Bett in einer herunter gekommener Jugendherberge in Berlin, sie hatten beide dampfende Becher mit Kaffee (was sonst) in der Hand und Rory hatte so eben geschildert was passiert war. „Schatz, ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber du musstest mich doch nicht anlügen!"– „Ja ich weiß, aber es war so komisch und du warst so wütend auf ihn als er weg gegangen ist! Du warst auch schon wütend als er nicht zu meinem Abschluss Ball gekommen ist, obwohl er es versprochen hatte!"– „Ja, aber du liebst ihn und das weiß ich und ich würde dich niemals daran hindern dahin zu gehen wo du hin gehen willst! Das habe ich schon nicht gemacht als du früher immer in die Tiefkühlfächer beim Supermarkt gekletterst bist!"– „Mom! Wie konntest du nur!"– „Scherz, Scherz! Das war ein Scherz Rory!"

_Warum? Warum hat sie das getan?_ Jess saß in diesem Moment auf einer Bank an der S-Bahn Station „Unter Den Linden"und hielt sich einen Eisbeutel auf seinen Wangenknochen _Warum hat sie mich geohrfeigt? _Diese Frage stellte er sich an diesem Nachmittag immer wieder und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören darüber nach zu denken. Bis... „Jess???"Jess drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer ihn gerufen hatte und wen sah er da? „Shane? Was machst DU denn hier?"– „Ich bin hier, weil mein Vater hier auf Geschäftsreise ist und mich gezwungen hat mit zu gehen!"Sie rollte die Augen und lächelte Jess dann etwas dümmlich an „Aber jetzt wo du hier bist kann die Woche ja doch ganz gut werden!"_Warum muss ich unbedingt sie hier treffen? Warum SIE? Könnte es nicht jemand sein den ich wenigstens ein bischen mag???_ Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als er sie fragen hörte: „Und was machst du hier?"– „Ähh ...Mmh ...Ich bin hier, ...weil ...ich unbedingt mal weg musste von Amerika!"Sie antwortete vollkommen beeindruckt „Cool! Wollen wir was trinken gehen?"– „Ja klar, warum nicht!"_Was für eine Gelegenheit! Tja Rory, SIE wird mich nicht ohrfeigen! _

Rory war inzwischen etwas ruhiger geworden. Während Lorelai versuchte ein weiteres Zimmer zu buchen und beschloss sich die Stadt Tour nicht von Jess vermasseln zu lassen, diesen Vorsatz hatte sie ja schon einmal gehabt und vielleicht hielt er ja diesmal! Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein! Denn als sie gerade ihrer Mutter zugerufen hatte wo sie sich in einer Stunde treffen würden und zu tür raus ging, sah sie ihn auf der anderen Straßenseite. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen denn er war in ein Gespräch vertieft. „Wer ist das?"murmelte Rory vor sich her als sie sich hinter einem Auto bügte und Jess durch die Scheibe beobachtete. Da fiel es ihr ein. _Was macht die denn hier in Berlin und vor allen Dingen mit Jess! Hat ER sie etwa mit genommen?_  
In Rorys Augen glitzerten die Tränen und am liebsten wäre sie in ihr Zimmer gerannt und hätte sich in ihre Bettdecke vergraben! Aber sie hatte einen Vorsatz nämlich sich nicht von Jess den Urlaub verderben zu lassen!!!  
_Aber warum ist er dann gekommen wenn er SIE doch hatt? Und warum hat er mich geküsst? __  
__EGAL diesen Tag lass ich mir nicht vermiesen! Sollen sie doch! Ist mir egal was er macht! Er ist mir egal! Mich inertessiert nur noch Berlin!!!_  
Und so ging Rory die Straße Kurfürstendamm Richtung Puderdose und Lippenstift wie die Gebäude von den Berlinern genannt wurden entlang!  
Doch konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht als sie diese schönen Häuser betrachtete. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab...

**A/N 5.12.04**

**Wir sind am verhüngern, also füttert uns bitte!!! Ihr fragt euch wie? Na einfach ne Review schreiben**


	7. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Clubs) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano und GGLOVE**

Die Zeit wollte und wollte nicht vergehen. Rory kam es vor als würde sie seit Tagen in diesem Flugzeug sitzen und als hätte sie noch etliche vor sich. Ein Blick zur Seite machte ihr klar das Lorelai, eingewickelt in ihren beigen Herbstmantel, seelenruhig schlief. Die letzte Woche ihrer Reise hatten sie so gut genossen wie sie konnten, aber nicht so sehr wie sie beide es sich gewünscht hätten.Rorys Gedanken hingen immer noch bei diesem einen Tag. Ein Tag der soviel und doch nichts verändert hatten. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Ihn zu sehen mit dieser... dieser... blähigen Shane, hatte sie darin bestärkt, nichts von dem was sie getan hatte zu bereuen, andererseits... hätte sie ihn nicht geohrfeigt und wäre nichts davon gerannt... dann... Rory kniff ihre Augen so fest zusammen wie sie konnte. Warum verschwanden diese Gedanken nicht?Diese Gedanken...

Flashback 

_Rory versuchte zu lachen während Lorelai langsam auf sie zukam._ „_Ich hab ein Zimmer!" Lorelai wedelte überglücklich mit beiden Armen in der Luft herum, ohne darauf zuachten das sie damit die Blicke der anderen Gäste des Coffee Shops, eines Ladens nach amerikanischem Vorbild, direkt neben der Friedenskirche, die Rory mit ihrer Mum Besuchen wollte, auf sich zog._ „_War es schwer?" Rory verstärkte den griff um ihre Kaffeetasse, als bräuchte sie etwas um sich festzuhalten, damit sie nicht seitwärts mich von ihrem Stuhl fiel. „Für mich?" Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter breit an „Nein!"__ Rory lachte kurz auf.__ Warum wollte sie Lorelai schon wieder nichts von dem erzählen was geschehen war ?__ Sie verstand sich selbst nicht._ „_Wann fahren wir weiter?" Rory versuchte ein Thema anzufangen, bei denen keiner von beiden an was anderes dachte. Sie hatten noch eine Woche, sechs Tage um genau zu sein, und noch genug Dinge die sie sehen wollten um die nächsten Jahre auszufüllen. __Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern „Moskau? Hamburg? Wir könnten nach Schweden fahren, erst nach Hamburg, ein paar Hamburger essen und von da aus immer weiter nach Norden."__ Rory zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ein Geräusch, etwas das sie kannte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.__ Dieses Lachen, dieses schrille, dumme Lachen.__ Rorys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie traute sich kaum den Kopf zudrehen und zur Tür zu schauen, aber das musste sie auch nicht.__ Bevor sie überhaupt reagiert hatte, hörte sie wie Lorelai scharf Luft einzog.__ Mehr brauchte sie nicht um zu wissen das sie sich nicht geirrt hatte.__ Da waren sie, Jess und Shane, in trauter Zweisamkeit._

_Flashback ende_

Rory schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es war vorbei.In ein paar Stunden, war sie wieder in Stars Hollow und wenn sie ihre Mutter richtig verstanden hatte damit auch weit genug von Jess entfernt. „_Er ist wieder in Kalifornien!" _Mehr hatte Lorelai nicht gesagt nachdem sie ihr kleines Telefongespräch mit Luke beendet hatte. Mehr wollte Rory auch nicht wissen. Er war weg, dieses mal vielleicht sogar für immer. Das war kein allzu großer Verlust. Zumindest wollte sie sich das Gegenteil nicht eingestehen.

„Kaffee?" Luke nahm zwei Tassen und füllte sie bis zum Rand mit Kaffee.  
Seit ihrer Rückkehr vor drei Tagen war er immer besonders freundlich zu Rory gewesen und Lorelai hatte er anvertraut, dass er sich in gewisser Weise dafür verantwortlich fühlte was in Berlin passiert war.  
„Danke Luke! Mom ich muss gleich los, ich bin mit Lane verabredet sie will alles über Europa wissen!" - „Warum trefft ihr euch erst heute du bist doch schon seit 3 Tagen wieder da?" – „Ja aber ihre Mutter ist der Meinung ich wäre nicht der richtige Umgang für sie seit sie weiß, dass ich mit... naja... du weißt schon... halt...!" – „Jaja, Jess! Schon klar und heute ist Mrs. Kim nicht da?" – „Doch aber sie ist in 2 Min. und 34 Sek. kurz beim Friseur und Lane hat sie dazu gebracht einen Umweg zugehen was bedeutet, dass sie nicht hier vorbei kommt und ich kann dann, wenn ich Hintenrum gehe zu Lane kommen ohne das ihre Mutter mich in ihrer Nähe sieht und wenn Mrs. Kim zurück kommt klettere ich durch das Fenster und gehe hintenrum wieder nach hause!" – „Echt super Idee! Seit Lane mit Dave zusammen ist, ist sie noch einfallsreicher geworden!" spottete Luke etwas während Rory zu Tür heraus ging und fast über eine Kiste unterhalb der Treppe gefallen währe.  
„LUKE!" schrie sie und der Becher mit Kaffee fiel ihr aus der Hand und rollte direkt vor Deans Füße. „Hi Rory!" sagt Dean und half ihr wieder aufzustehen „Wie war dein Urlaub?" – „Ähm... Was... Ach schön... aber... ich habe jetzt echt keine Zeit wir können uns ja morgen treffen! Auf einen Kaffee vielleicht... LUKE, MOM!" – „Ja, Ok dann Morgen und du erzählst mir alles!" – „Ok bis dann Dean! MOM, LUKE!" Jetzt hatte Luke Rory gehört, denn war kurz im Lager gewesen und Lorelai war noch oben um zu sehen was Luke mit Jess altem Zimmer gemacht hatte. „Was ist denn los?" schrie er und fiel fast selber über die Kiste „Tschüss dann!" sagte Dean noch und ging.

„Was ist das denn?" Luke zog die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte umher als ob er den Mensch suchen würde der die Kiste dort hin gestellt hatte „Ich habe keine Ahnung mach es auf! Es ist bestimmt für dich denn es stehen dein Name und deine Adresse drauf! Ich würde dir gerne helfen aber ich muss mich beeilen wenn ich Lane noch erwischen will! Bis dann Luke!" – „ja! Tschüss Rory!" Antwortete Luke etwas abwesend, denn er hatte soeben einen Brief, der auf die Rückseite der Kiste geklebt war gefunden Er trug die Kiste rein und stellte sie erst mal auf den Tresen.  
„Lorelai!" rief er und sofort erschien sie an der Treppe „Was gibt's?" – „Das da habe ich eben bekommen! Rory ist drüber gestolpert als sie raus gegangen ist!" – „Dann mach's auf!" – „Aber wenn es von Jess ist? Ich habe keine Lust irgendeine dumme Erklärung zu lesen und wenn ich es nicht lese, muss ich mir auch keine Gedanken machen das ich es gelesen habe!" – „Ach Quatsch! Wenn du es nicht auf machst dann machst du dir noch viel mehr Gedanken! Ich muss los sonst macht Michel mich dafür verantwortlich wenn er jemanden umbringt!" Luke gucke etwas verwirrt fragte aber nicht nach „Also dann... Michel Super-Lorelai rettet dich und Abflug!" Luke sagte immer noch nichts, er sah Lorelai nur hinterher und schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf dann wandte sich wieder der Kiste zu. Sie war nicht zugeklebt, nur der kleine Zettel auf dem seine Adresse stand hielt die Kiste zusammen! Das stellte Luke jetzt schon zum fünften Mal fest während er abends vor der Kiste saß und sich nicht entscheiden konnte was er damit machen sollte. Doch als ob ihm keine andere Wahl bliebe beschloss er den Brief zu lesen. Er löste ihn von der Kiste und setzte sich damit auf seinen neuen Sessel der nun da stand wo vorher Jess´ Bett gestanden hatte.

_Lieber Luke Danes, __  
__Ich weiß, dass du keinen Brief von mir erwartet hast aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste dir das hier einfach schreiben:_

Laß Luke und hätte den Brief schon fast wieder weg gelegt, denn er kannte diese Handschrift... Natürlich kannte er diese Handschrift! Aber er zwang sich dazu weiter zu lesen!

Ein übler Scherz auf seine Kosten, mehr würde es wohl nicht sein.

_- Den Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen ist eine gefährliche Sache. Du trittst auf die Straße, und wenn du deine Füße nicht streng im Zaum hältst, kannst du nicht wissen wohin sie dich tragen. – Meine tragen mich jeden Tag zu dir. Weder gefährlich noch voller Abenteuer, aber mit einem Gefühl zuhause zu sein,_

L.G

Langsam griff Luke nach der Kiste... ohne zuwissen ob er wirklich sehen wollte was darin war.


	8. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des Jess&Rory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano,Kizz und GGLOVE**

**Vielen lieben Dank an **Stephi0187 Juici napoleonischer machtzwerg **und Diana2901.**

**Diana2901**

**Das mit Shane passt wirklich nicht. Allerdings musste noch irgendwas passieren **

Rory lag wach in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte Lane erzählt was in Berlin geschehen war und ohne das sie es wollte hatte sie angefangen zu schluchzen. Es war nicht ihre Art, nicht wenn es um Jess ging. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und starrte aus dem kleinen Fenster links von ihr. Draußen war es Stockfinster. Keine Sterne, kein Mond. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen. Am liebsten wäre Rory aufgesprungen, hätte sich eine Zeitung geschnappt und einen Blick auf den Wetterbericht geworfen. Stattdessen saß sie weiter da und lauschte in die Stille und langsam aber sich wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte. Schnell sprang Rory auf. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis sie umgezogen, gekämmt und mit ihrem kleinen Rücksack auf dem Rücken ihr Zimmer verließ. In der Küche schrieb sie schnell eine kurze Nachricht für Lorelai und legte sie direkt neben die Kaffeemaschine, dem einzigen Platz im Haus bei dem sie sich sicher sein konnte das Lorelai sie fand, griff nach ihren neuen Autoschlüsseln und ging durch die Hintertür nach draußen.

„Also... hättest du was dagegen wenn wir heute nicht zu Luke gehen?" Lorelai ging langsam die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinunter was sie aber nicht daran hinderte schon wie wild drauflos zu plappern „Ich meine jetzt nachdem Luke mit Sicherheit den Brief gelesen hat und das alles... was denkst du was er sagt?" Lorelai kam durch den Flur während sie sich suchend umsah „Rory, ich hab was gefragt- Was wird er wohl sagen? Rory? Rory?" Lorelai warf einen Blick in Rorys Zimmer, in Rorys leeres Zimmer „Schatz…" Lorelai klang echt genervt "Du bist wirklich schon zu alt um ver…!" Lorelai hatte gerade den alten Filter aus der Kaffeemaschine genommen als ihr der kleine Zettel, der direkt daneben lag, ins Auge fiel. Was sie las konnte sie kaum glauben.

_- Wer könnte sich da zügeln der ein Herz voll Liebe hat, __  
__und Mut im Herzen die Liebe zu beweisen? – __  
__So hat es Wiliam Shakespeare ausgedrückt. __  
__Du weißt wo ich bin und ich verspreche bald zurück zu sein!_

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein oder?" fragte sich Lorelai während sie versuchte ihre Tochter zu verstehen. Jetzt musste sie noch mal überlegen, ob sie zu Luke gehen sollte, denn alleine wollte sie nicht frühstücken und Luke war der einzige dem sie erzählen konnte was Rory getan hatte und der sie verstehen würde.  
Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber sie wusste, dass Luke der einzige war, zu dem sie immer gehen konnte und das beunruhigte sie ein wenig. Aber nur so ein wenig, dass sie es gleich vergaß als sie draußen auf der Straße Miss Patty traf und mit ihr ein Stück ging.

_Flashback __  
__Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er den Brief von Lorelai gelesen und seit dem war er knapp 30 mal im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, wobei er fast jede Minute kurz stehen blieb, etwas vor sich her murmelte, den Kopf schüttelte und weiter ging. Jetzt in der 34. Minute holte in das Telefon, das unten zu klingeln begann aus seiner Trance und er hechtete hinunter um abzuheben. __  
__„Luke´s Diner, Luke Da-„ – „Hi Luke, und wie geht es dir? Schön deine Stimme mal wieder zu hören! Ich wollte dir nur sagen das es totaler Mist war, egal was du gemacht hast! Er ist am Boden zerstört und steht nicht mehr von seinem Bett auf! Er hat seit er wieder da ist kein einziges Wort gesagt! Du hast echt Mist gemacht! Bügel das wieder aus!" – „Aber i-" Dut dut dut. Aufgelegt! Luke starrte noch einen Moment den Hörer an. __  
__Doch dann fasste er allen Mut zusammen und ging nach oben um die Kiste zu öffnen. __  
__Flashback ende_

Sie hatte sich doch geschworen nie mehr mit einem Transportmittel zu fahren wenn es eigentlich Zeit zum schlafen war! Aber das konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr ändern, jetzt saß sie schon im Auto und sie war schon zu weit gefahren um wieder um zukehren! Sie war schon 9 Stunden gefahren, es war jetzt 8:16 Uhr und es wurde langsam hell draußen, so dass sie die Autoscheinwerfer ausschalten konnte. Sie würde 5 Tage brauchen wenn sie nachts nicht fahren würde also müsste sie, wenn man die Zeitverschiebung mit rechnete nächste Woche Montag um 20:00Uhr da sein. Das würde noch dauern! Aber sie hatte gewusst wie lange sie unterwegs sein würde, denn vor etwa 3 Monaten, als Jess gegangen war hatte sie die Strecke nach gemessen und sich vorgestellt wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie einfach zu ihm fahren würde!  
Jetzt tat sie es tatsächlich!  
Sie fuhr zu Jess!  
Dem Jess der sie so verletzt hatte!  
Aber sie musste es tun, das wusste sie!

Derweil hörte man in jedem Winkel von Stars Hollow ein „Na Toll!" das Lorelai rief, während sie gegen die verschlossene Tür des Diners trat „Super! Echt super, Luke! Warum hast du noch nicht offen? Ich brauche meinen Kaffee!" schrie sie schon fast während sie mit den Händen gegen die Tür hämmerte als ob Luke sie dadurch besser hören könnte! _Was für ein mieser Morgen! Rory weg! Luke schläft! Was für ein mieser Morgen!!! _Dachte sie sich während sie anfing, nun mit Füßen und Händen abwechselnd gegen die Türe zu hämmern und die ersten Leute die vorbei gingen, schauten sie etwas erschrocken an.

„Was ist los?" Luke fuhr hoch und stieß sich den Kopf an der Tischplatte von dem Tisch der oben in seiner Wohnung stand. Er musste wohl im schlaf dort hinunter gerutscht sein. Aber warum hatte er auf einem Küchenstuhl geschlafen und nicht in seinem Bett, das nur knappe 3 Meter von dem Stuhl entfernt stand? Er richtete sich auf und stieß sich gleich noch einmal den Kopf „Au" Hörte er eine fremde Stimme sagen. Er merkte wie sein Mund sich bewegte und das Wort „Au" formte, aber es war eine fremde Stimme die er das Wort aussprechen hörte! So war es immer wenn er aufwachte, diese fremde Stimme! Er musste ins Badezimmer gehen sich waschen und ein Glas Wasser trinken, dann würde seine normale Stimme zu ihm zurück kehren.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen während dem er aufstand, es war hell draußen und ein breiter Lichtstrahl fiel durch das Fenster in seine Wohnung, weil er am Abend vergessen hatte die Vorhänge zu zu ziehen. Er streckte sich, gähnte laut und dann wusste er wieder was er am Abend getan hatte! Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch vor ihm und er sah ein offenes Paket das an Luke Danes adressiert war! Er hatte es geöffnet nach dem... war es Jimmy gewesen der ihn gestern Nacht angerufen hatte? Er wusste es nicht mehr! Er wusste auch nicht mehr was Jimmy gesagt hatte. Irgend etwas hatte es mit Jess zu tun gehabt aber er wusste nicht mehr was! Litt er an Gedächtnisschwund? Fragte er sich während er verschlafen und mit geschwollenen Augen in das kleine Bad mit einem Waschbecken und einer kleinen Dusche tapste. Er nahm sich seinen Rasierer, doch noch bevor er ihn angemacht hatte viel sein Blick auf seine Armband Uhr,  
er sah das es schon 20 nach 9 war! Er klatschte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und rannte die Treppe runter, wobei er dem offenen Päckchen noch einen warnenden Blick zu warf. Er wusste auch nicht mehr was drinnen war! Er musste es heute Abend noch einmal heraus finden!

A/N Noch etwas zur Kiste, eine/r von uns hat die Idee eingebracht, aber niemand wusste was man damit anfangen sollte. Deshalb habt etwas Nachsicht. Das Geheimnis wird noch früh genug gelüftet.


	9. Chapter

**A/N Never Ending Love ist die Offizielle Club FF des JessRory - Never Ending Love Clubs (N.E.L.C), womit auch dir Nickname erklärt wäre.**

Den Club findet ihr im Forum (Luke's) von www.gilmoregirls.de

**Autoren der FF sind zum Aktuellen Zeitpunkt: ordinary, Dragon Queen, L.O.V.E, Nati, Jess Mariano,Kizz und GGLOVE**

**Vielen lieben Dank an ** Juici napoleonischer machtzwerg **und Diana2901.**

Ihre dünne Weste fest um sich gewickelt, saß Lorelai auf den Stufen vor Luke's Diner, sie hatte aufgegeben wie verrückt gegen die Tür zuhämmern, oder zumindest versuchte sie sich zusammen zureißen.

Wem, wenn nicht Luke, sollte sie von Rorys kleinem Ausflug nach Kalifornien erzählen?

Lorelai wollte gerade aufstehen und sich auf den Heimweg machen als mit einem Ruck die Tür hinter ihr geöffnet wurde.

„Lorelai?" Luke starrte etwas abwesend zu ihr herunter. „Hey Luke!" Lorelai rappelte sich auf „Du wirst nicht glauben was Rory gemacht hat", fing sie sofort an, ohne Luke auch nur seine Gedanken zu ende führen zulassen. „Sie ist weg... na, rate mal wohin... genau Kalifornien, zu wem? Tja, wieder richtig geraten. Jess... Warum auch nicht, ich meine er hat ihr ja nur zweimal das Herz gebrochen, einmal davon ist noch gar nicht so lange her, keine drei Wochen und bevor ich es ganz vergesse – sie geht nach Yale, oder sollte nach Yale, aber jetzt... ich weiß ja nicht wie sie sich das vorstellt, aber sie hat nur noch 9 Tage, was red ich 8 bevor es losgeht, wir haben noch nichts eingekauft, sie hat noch nicht mal eine Liste gemacht, mit allem was sie mitnimmt und dann, Hals über Kopf setzt sie sich in ihren kleinen hellblauen Flitzer a la Leo DiCaprio und düst davon. Mitten in der Nacht quer durch durchs Land, allein. Ich meine..."

„Lor?" „... sie weiß das es unsere letzte Woche ist, wir hatten so viele Plane, aber nein Fräulein Neunmalklug lässt such lieber wieder das Herz brechen..." „Lorelai!" Luke versuchte ein zweites mal sie zu untersprechen aber... Hatte er wirklich gedacht es würde funktionieren ? Definitiv – Nein!

„Wir wollten shoppen gehen, eine die Teile des Paten sehen und was denkt sie eigentlich soll ich Emily erzählen – Hey Mum, tut mir leid Rory konnte heute nicht sie ist in Kalifornien – Ja Kalifornien – Bei wem, bei Jess. – Ja, genau Mum. Der der mit dem blauen Auge hier aufgelaufen ist und sie sitzen gelassen – Denkst du etwa ich hätte ihr erlaubt zu fahren – Soll ich mich etwa neben ihr Bett setzten, jede Nacht, nur um sicher zu sein das sie es nicht so macht wie ich und einfach davon rennt -..."

„Lorelai!" Luke verlor allmählich seine Geduld. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und stand jetzt weniger als zwei Meter von Lorelai entfernt. Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, packte er sie an beiden Schultern und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Lorelai", fing er noch mal an „Rory weiß was sie tut!" „Das weiß sie nicht", gab Lorelai in einem patzigen Ton zurück. „Oh doch das weiß sie" wiederholte er „Sag es!" Lorelai schaute ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen brauen an „Was soll ich sagen?"

„Das sie weiß was sie tut!" „Sie weiß was sie tut", murmelte Lorelai nicht sehr enthusiastisch. „So, jetzt sag es als würdest du daran glauben!" „Sie weiß was sie tut!" Dieses mal spielte ein kleines lächeln um Lorelais Lippen „Luke?" „Ja?"

Lorelai beugte sich langsam vor, bis ihre Lippen Lukes berührten „Danke!"

"Warum tue ich das hier eigentlich? Ich muss doch total verrückt sein! Ich könnte jetzt in meinem Bett liegen und ein Buch lesen, aber Nein, ich muss ja nach Kalifornien fahren, um meinen Ex-Freund zu besuchen."  
Rory schluckte. Gerade eben hatte sie Jess zum ersten mal ihren Ex-Freund genannt.  
Aber war er das denn? War er ihr Ex-Freund? Nein, er musste mehr sein, sonst würde sie ihm nicht hinterher fahren.

"Lukey" "Was" Luke schaute kurz zu Lorelai die keine fünf Minuten vorher am Tresen platz genommen hatte. "Wow" Lorelai machte große Augen "Du bist heute vielleicht mies drauf" "Bin ich nicht" "Bist du wohl" Lorelai konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Luke schaute sie eindringlich ein, bis auch er nicht mehr anders konnte und sich sein Mund langsam zu etwas verformte das ein Lächeln nicht unähnlich war.  
Ohne auf die anderen Gäste zu achten ging er um den Tresen herum zu Lorelai und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.  
Drei Tage, drei gott verdammte Tage seit dem ersten Kuss und trotzdem hatte er jedesmal wenn sie sich sahen das Gefühl alles was geschehen war nur geträumt zu haben, alles was sie beide betraf.  
"Hi" "Hi" Lorelais grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, bevor sie sich eines besseren besann und wieder ernst wurde. "Hast du Jess erreicht"  
Luke schüttelte verneinend den Kpf "Rory" "Nope, ihr Handy ist immernoch aus und ihre Mailbox scheint sie auch noch nicht abgehört zu haben" "Ihr geht es bestimmt gut", sagte Luke während er sich auf die Kaffeemaschine zuging. "Gut" Lorelai starrte Luke gerade heraus an "Gut? Luke, dir ist schon klar WO sie ist, oder nicht? Sie ist bei Jess! J-E-S-S! Der Kerl der ihr zweimal, ich betone, zweimal das Herzgebrochen hat und ihr soll's gut gehen? Also bitte" 

Jess lag in seinem Zimmer und starrte an die Decke.   
_Stockholm Syndrome_ von Muse dröhnte aus den Boxen seines CD-Players, während er über all das, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, nachdachte.

_I won't stay in your way  
let your hatred grow  
and she'll scream and she'll shout  
and she'll pray  
and she had a name  
yeah, she had a name_

I won't hold you back  
let your anger rise   
and we'll fly and we'll fall and we'll burn  
no one will recall, no one will recall

This is the last time i'll abandon you  
and this is  
the last time i'll forget you  
i wish i could   
Dieser Song beschrieb genau, was er fühlte.  
Er wünschte, er könnte Rory vergessen, aber das ging einfach nicht. Dazu liebte er sie einfach zu sehr.

Gerade, als der Song vorbei war und Matthew Bellamy begann, _Falling away with you_ zu singen, hörte Jess die Türklingel.

"Ich geh schon", rief Sasha und lief zur Tür.  
"Hi, was möchtest du hier", fragte sie, als sie die Tür aufmachte und ihren Gast begrüßte.  
"Hey, ist Jess da"  
"Wieso, hat er etwa irgendwas angestellt", wollte Sasha wissen.  
"Nein nein, ich bin bloß mit ihm befreundet und würde gerne etwas mit ihm besprechen."  
"Oh, OK, komm rein.", sagte Sash erleichtert. "Ich muss dich aber warnen: er ist seeehr schlecht gelaunt."

Mehr konnte Jess nicht verstehen und es interessierte ihn auch eigentlich nicht besonders.   
Er hatte keine Lust mit irgendwem zu sprechen.

Einen Augenblick später hörte er jemanden zu seinem Zimmer kommen.  
Es klopfte.  
"Na toll, warum verstehen die eigentlich nicht, dass ich keinen Bock habe, mit ihnen zu sprechen?   
Das ist schon das dritte Mal, dass Sasha versucht, den 'Kummerkasten' zu spielen.  
Ich brauche keine Hilfe von ihr", murmelte Jess wütend vor sich hin.  
Er stand von seinem Bett auf, stellte die Musik lauter und legte sich wieder hin.

Als er nicht aufmachte, rief Sasha"Hey Jess, hier ist Besuch für dich."

„Aber du kennst doch deine Tochter!" versuchte Luke Lorelai zu überzeugen, dass es Rory gut ging. „Sie würde sich sofort als aller erstes bei dir melden, wenn es ihr schlecht ginge!" sagte er, drehte sich von der Kaffeemaschine zu Lorelai um und stellte ihr eine Tasse frisch gepreßten Kaffee vor die Nase. „Nein!" sagte Lorelai und schob die Kaffeetasse weg „Nein! Ich trinke keinen Kaffee mehr, bis Rory wieder da ist!" – „Riech doch mal wie der duftet..." sagte Luke mit einer Singsang Stimme und hielt ihr den Kaffee direkt unter die Nase. „Nein! Ich kann nicht! Dann muss ich immer an sie denken!" Lorelai versuchte der Kaffeetasse zu widerstehen, doch sie schaffte es nicht und ergriff sie mit beiden Händen, bevor Luke die Tasse auf den Tresen stellen konnte. „Na also geht doch" sagte Luke und drehte sich wieder der High-Tech-Maschine zu die hinter ihm auf dem Platz der alten Kaffeemaschine stand. Er wollte sie eigentlich in der Küche haben, damit sie keiner sehen und klauen konnte. Aber Lorelai hatte darauf bestanden sie in Sicht von jedem Tisch aus, zu plazieren. Denn „Schließlich muss man mit solch einer High-Tech-Ausrüstung prahlen und glänzen, wo man nur kann" wie sie es formuliert hatte. Luke machte noch eine Tasse Kaffee mit viel Milch und setzte sich zu Lorelai. „Ist der Kaffee für dich?" fragte Lorelai und zog die Augenbrauen so hoch wie nur möglich. „Nein für dich!" antwortete Luke und stellte die Tasse neben die schon halb leere von Lorelai. „Aber ich trinke Kaffee nur schwarz!" antwortete die und musterte erst den Milchkaffe und dann Luke.  
„Aber wenn du eine ohne Milch und eine mit Milch trinkst ist das gesünder wie beide ohne Milch!" antwortete Luke in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch zu ließ und küsste Lorelai, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht erwiderte.


End file.
